


Внутренняя богиня Тима Дрейка

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В интересах Джейсона было в своё время разучить все градации усмешек Тима, начиная с «прелесть, какая дурочка» и заканчивая «я уже взорвал семнадцать твоих убежищ, не благодари, ублюдок».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внутренняя богиня Тима Дрейка

— Не заходи туда.

— В смысле? Почему?

— Тиму нужно место для его внутренней богини.

— То есть для ведёрка с фисташковым мороженым, чтобы уминать его под песни Тейлор Свифт?

— То есть он заставит тебя говорить фальцетом, если ты помешаешь ему наслаждаться жизнью.

— Но он не наслаждается, Дик. Мы с тобой это точно знаем.

— Ты хочешь проверить?

— Боже, нет.

В комнате что-то громыхнуло. Дверь приоткрылась — совсем немного. Оттуда запахло кокосами и ацетоном.

Джейсон посмотрел на брата, вскинув брови. Дик поднял раскрытые ладони и яростно замотал головой. Джей подумал, что никогда не видел его таким напуганным, даже когда нацепил костюм Бэтмена с забралом. Чёрт, это должно было быть немного обидно, да?

Но на самом деле сам он тоже нервно вздрогнул, услышав шипение из комнаты. И всё же произнёс твёрдо:

— Мы должны.

— Нет. Это **ты** должен. **Ты** его чуть не убил. **Ты** оставляешь на нём рекордное количество синяков, с которых всё это началось вообще. И **ты** пойдёшь туда один, потому что я умываю руки — и не хочу делать это мицеллярной водой.

— Знаешь, что? Ты не должен так реагировать на грим. Ты в цирке рос, да? Ты не должен так дёргаться.

— Меня не грим пугает, а то что, наступает после, дурья твоя башка.

Джейсон отметил для себя, что Дик как-то слишком заметно сдвигается дальше по коридору. То ли сноровку теряет, то ли ещё что. Может, наоборот, хочет добавить немного ясности своим намерениям.

Вообще, если кому и бояться было, так это ему, конечно. В конце концов, именно он счёл достойной шуткой подарить Тиму на день рождения половину ассортимента парфюмерного магазина в очаровательных разноцветных корзинках, перевязанных лентами.

А бояться ему стоило начать ещё тогда, потому, что Тим не разозлился, а вежливо кивнул и с достоинством уволок пахучие сокровища к себе.

И окей, за блеск для губ со вкусом клубники Джейсон был Дику немного благодарен. За остальные — не очень, потому что ваниль и орехи плохо сочетались с кровью.

А вот клубника была в самый раз.

Он ему об этом сказал как-то, но Дик заткнул уши и начал распевать государственный гимн Эквадора.

Сейчас же он сделал ещё один крохотный скользящий шажок по коридору, и Джейсон махнул на него рукой.

— Патрулируй один сегодня. Я здесь разберусь.

Исчез Дик быстрее, чем он закончил фразу.

Джейсон ещё постоял немного перед приглашающе открытой дверью, глубоко вдохнул и толкнул её. Внутри на него со всех сторон навалились запахи. Тим сидел на постели в пижамных штанах и халате, незавязанном и сползшем с плеч. Халат, кажется, был не его. Судя по цветовой гамме, он его у Касс отобрал, вот только... А. Ну, да.

Джейсон застонал, запрокидывая голову и уставляясь в потолок.

— Бога ради, мы же говорили об этом уже.

Сама Касс невозмутимо сидела на подоконнике без чего бы то ни было вообще, зато держала в руках пиалу с чаем. Ну, Джейсон надеялся, что с чаем. Хотя лучше бы там был виски, тогда бы он смог попробовать уговорить её поделиться. Ему было очень нужно, он в зону боевого конфликта только что вошёл, в конце концов.

Стеф мурлыкала себе под нос что-то про хрустальные небеса и список бывших, одновременно намазывая Тиму на лицо что-то липкое и блестящее, похожее на желе. Тот как будто мысли читал и произнёс, даже не открывая глаз:

— Единственный алкоголь, который я могу тебе сейчас предложить — маска на основе красного вина.

Это бы напугало вообще-то, если бы Джейсон уже не был в ужасе. А люди действия, такие, как он, в ужасе могут совершать глупости, думать глупости и говорить глупости. Не надо было ему заходить сюда. Надо было Дика отправить, он и так только чушь нёс всегда. С него бы не убыло.

Но отступать было поздно.

Тим открыл глаза, посмотрел на Джейсона недовольно и взял в руки ещё какую-то банку, зачерпывая от души, наверное, очередную маску, но мазать ей он начал свои волосы.

— Так вот почему ты у нас самый красивый, — брякнул Джейсон.

Тим без улыбки покосился на него.

— Прогиб не засчитан, потому что я знаю, что за ним последует. Сейчас ты скажешь, что нечего потом удивляться, что это меня наряжают девочкой для работы под прикрытием.

— Справедливости ради, даже если бы я был таким же красивым, из меня вышла бы слишком здоровая девочка.

— На вкус и цвет.

Тим пригладил не слишком длинные пряди, поднимая их от шеи к затылку, потом взял полотенце и начал тщательно вытирать пальцы. Стеф продолжала напевать. На Касс Джейсон старался не смотреть — не то чтобы его что-то смущало на самом деле, просто страховался.

Когда Тиму Дрейку требовалось место для внутренней богини, понять, где рванёт, было невозможно.

Джейсон максимально деликатно расчистил местечко в изголовье кровати и сел на самый край.

— Тим, что случилось?

Тот запрокинул голову, укладывая на веки огуречные кружочки. Помолчал немного, но Джейсон готов был подождать. Он знал, что здесь надо разобраться всё равно, потому что в прошлый раз, когда Тима не остановили вовремя, он выкрасил волосы в зелёный.

Ладно, после этого он обрился налысо, но до этого всё равно покрасился в зелёный. А Джейсона очень даже устраивал его нынешний цвет волос, окей? И нынешнее количество дырок в его ушах тоже. Так что. Он ждал.

Тим помолчал ещё немного. Даже Стеф притихла и ушла на подоконник к Касс. Они были умными, гораздо умнее, чем Джейсон, и догадались подыграть. Возможно, потому что знали, что он всё равно придёт спасать положение.

В конце концов Тим заговорил:

— Меня геем считают, потому что у меня тональный крем на лице, и это видно.

— Но ты гей, Тим.

— Во-первых, я ко всему могу приспособиться, окей? И нечего клеить ярлыки, пока я не начал на постоянной основе звать тебя зомби. Во-вторых, прессе знать об этом не обязательно. В-третьих, ну твою мать, Джейсон, это должен быть вывод не из того, что я никак не могу спрятать синяки под глазами, не превращаясь при этом в заготовку для музея мадам Тюссо.

Джейсон расслабился немного, потому что если Тим оставался многословен, значит, радикальные перемены им не грозили.

— А я тебе говорил, предоставь это Альфреду. Он давно уже любого профессионального визажиста обскакать может. Он Брюса гримировал каждый день, когда мы с тобой ещё бриться не начали.

— Я — эй. Я абсолютен. Я сам должен уметь грим накладывать. Даже если под этим понимается макияж.

Джейсон подумал, взвесил все за и против, и решил, что хуже уже не будет.

— Можешь на мне потренироваться. Когда закончишь с. Э. Вот этим всем.

Тим улыбнулся, точно улыбнулся. В интересах Джейсона было в своё время разучить все градации его усмешек от «прелесть, какая дурочка» до «я уже взорвал семнадцать твоих убежищ, не благодари, ублюдок».

Эта улыбка значила примерно «ты ещё пожалеешь о своём решении, но прогиб засчитан на этот раз».

Джейсон расслабился окончательно и ухмыльнулся.

— А эти огурцы можно потом будет есть?

— Они даже не настоящие.

— Да ладно?.. А какой от них прок тогда?..

— На себе проверишь.


End file.
